When The Day Comes
by MartintheDragon
Summary: When Homura took Madoka's powers and became Akuma Homura, she knew that Madoka would regain her powers one day. But what will happen when the day of reckoning comes? (Set at an unspecified point after the events of The Rebellion Movie).
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Madoka Magica **_**or **_**Madoka Magica: Rebellion**_**.**

When Homura Akemi took Madoka Kaname from The Law of The Cycles, she had essentially become The Devil incarnate. She had created a new world where things went her way. She said she did it so Madoka, the most important person in her life, could be happy. She did it so Madoka could have a happy life with good friends and a good family. And her reasoning for her actions was one word and one word only: love.

When Homura Akemi took Madoka Kaname from The Law of The Cycles, she knew that it wouldn't last. She knew that her world couldn't last forever. She knew that one day, Madoka would learn the truth about what happened, and the two of them were bound to be enemies.

And when the day came, Homura would have to be ready for whatever lied in store.

On that day, Madoka was sitting by a river with her friends Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura. The girls were all relaxing and enjoying the day when they saw Homura who was by. Kyoko decided to try and get the attention of the stoic girl and picked up a large rock.

"Hey, Akemi! Watch this!" Kyoko exclaimed. And all Madoka could ask was,  
>"What are you trying to do?"<p>

"I'm gonna skip this rock across the river, hit that tree, and get those birds over there." Kyoko answered, and pointing to the tree. "Why don't you open your eyes? What are ya, lost in Madoka Land?"

Homura then ran to Kyoko and grabbed her by the collar. "Why do you have to insult Madoka? She's just a kid, you know?" When Kyoko retorted with an "Easy, easy." Homura let Kyoko down and let her throw the rock she had. With all the might she had, Kyoko threw the rock, and all the girls watched the rock skip across the river, and the rock hit the tree as Kyoko said would happen. The impact of the rock caused ravens that were perched on one of the branches of the tree to scatter about.

As Sayaka and Mami complimented Kyoko on her throw, Homura just stared at the ravens flying. And all Madoka could do was watch the ravens and the world around her.

"Japan must have changed much more than I thought when I was gone." Madoka thought to herself. "Did ravens start coming here when I was in America? And why is the river…purple?"

For a while now, things were the same as Madoka remembered them from before. However, the only thing Madoka felt was weird was…herself. She felt like she had a bigger purpose in her life, but she didn't know what it was. She felt out of place in her own body. She felt out of her own place in the world. And she felt like that there was a way that she could help hose around her, that there was a purpose to her life…and it was taken away. And now, she was slowly starting to realize what this was, and that this truth was trying to turn the world around her on its head. Madoka felt like the world she knew was about to come crumbling down, and she felt that the truth that was trying to escape from her subconscious was trying to take her down with it.

Madoka began breathing more heavily, almost hyperventilating, and she felt herself in great pain, as if a vicious animal was fighting to get out of her cage, and her eyes flickered from her normal to a golden aura. And Madoka felt real pain.

"What's happening? What's happening to me?" was all Madoka could utter.

Hearing these words, Homura ran off behind a bush. After making sure, nobody could see or hear her, Homura undid the earring she was wearing and took a breath. the two earring in her hand. She clutched the earring tight and sighed.

"It's time." Homura said to herself.

Homura's earring shined brighter and brighter, and what could only be described as pure energy poured out. The universe was starting to apparently crack. Creatures of all sorts Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami all felt themselves being raised from the ground, and suddenly small jars formed in front of each of them. Mami grabbed the jar giving a bright yellow glow, followed by Kyoko grabbing the red glowing gem, and Sayaka grabbed the aqua glowing gem. The three also found their clothes changing, and they found themselves with weapons in their hands: Mami was wielding a musket, Kyoko was wielding a spear with a ball and chain at the end, and Sayaka was wielding a cutlass. When the transformations were complete, the three returned to the ground. Mami examined the jar in front of her, and recognized what it was immediately.

"Our Soul Gems?" Mami wondered. "But how? And why?" Mami's wondering was cut short as creatures began to surround her, Kyoko, and Sayaka from all directions. A look of determination smirked onto Kyoko's and Sayaka's faces.

"Whatever these things are, we gotta fight 'em off! Don't let them get Madoka! She's still hurtin'!" Sayaka shouted. And all Kyoko could say was, "Alright, here's a fight! Thank whoever gave us this!" And then the three fought the creatures. Some were creatures less than waist high to the girls. Some were like old dolls that became sentient. But all were coming for Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka. And all three girls were in for the fight of their lives.

Meanwhile, as the battle was raging, Homura ran off, away from all the carnage. After feeling she had gotten to a safe distance from all the fighting, she stopped and petted the ring on her finger and out came a crown containing energy that had a color that could best be described as a mixture of purple and black. Homura looked at the crown, and realized what she had to do. The energy inside the crown glowed and Homura felt herself rising from the ground, and the energy from the crown surrounded her body. Her schoolgirl outfit was wrapped by the energy and in its place was a black dress, black gloves, and black thigh high socks. Black wings grew out of Homura's back. Homura Akemi had become the entity known as Akuma Homura.

Homura watched Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko all fighting her familiars while Madoka was writhing in pain, unaware what was happening. Homura saw the feathers from her wings falling to the ground. "All of this was done by me. All of this was my fault." Homura thought to herself. Homura turned her sights to Madoka, and came to a realization. "I know what I have to do now. I can't do this forever. I knew a day like this would come, and I feel Madoka always knew this would come as well."

Homura flew down to Madoka, touched down on the ground next to Madoka, took a knee, and grabbed her hand. She could feel the pain Madoka was enduring. 

"Madoka", Homura lamented. "All I wanted to give you was a world where you could be happy, yet all I have done is cause you pain. No matter what I do, all my plans for you end up in failure".

Sayaka saw Homura kneeling next to Madoka and ran to the scene. When she got there, she took her cutlass and pointed it to the back of Homura's neck, and only asked one question:

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Akemi?"

Homura knew that Sayaka was behind her. "Do not worry about me." Homura told the cutlass wielding magical girl. "I am going to make things they way they apparently should be." Homura undid her earring, and rubbed her ring, which summoned her crown. She put the earring and crown in Madoka's hand, closed Madoka's hand, and placed Madoka's hands over her heart, her body still shaking violently and breathing heavily.

And, despite being held at cutlass-point, Homura only had one more thing to say.

"Forgive me, Madoka".

Homura caressed Madoka's cheek, and let her lips touch Madoka's, and Madoka suddenly stopped shaking. When Homura ended the kiss and split away from Madoka, Madoka's eyes shot open and her pupils turned from their normal pink color to bright gold. Once this happened, lightning struck, as if someone had taken a sword and cut through the world in one clean slice. An in an instant, Homura seemingly split into two bodies. One was the entity known as Akuma Homura, the other was Homura Akemi, a normal girl whom Sayaka quickly caught as she fell to the earth.

Madoka sat up and began to rise from the ground. Madoka could only think of what was happening to her, and closed her eyes Her school uniform began to glow and turn into a flowing white dress. Her shoes became white heels with wings. The ribbons in her hair became undone and her pink hair grew down to her back and became free flowing. Her clasped hands became covered with gloves. A pink aura glowed from her. Mami and Kyoko each finished off one of Homura's familiars and could only stare at the aura once they saw it. Sayaka saw the sight and let out a slight smile. Homura weakly saw the sight, and a tear came to her eye. Ultimate Madoka had been reawakened.

Madoka had finally realized what had happened. She realized why the world had been out of whack for so long to her. And she had finally realized and rediscovered her purpose in the world.

"I remember now." Madoka said. "I remember what I've chosen to do. I remember why I made my wish." Madoka opened her eyes, and opened her hands where Homura placed her earring and crown. And in its place was a pink Soul Gem. The Soul Gem in Madoka's hands glowed brighter and brighter. Then, the glow became so bright the gem shattered. The shine was enough that all of the familiars and dolls and every single enemy that Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko were fighting disintegrated and died upon exposure to the slight of the shine. All the girls were mesmerized.

A voice asked, "What happened?"

Another voice answered, "The Law of Cycles…has been restored."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting on another day in Mitakihara Town. And Kyoko and Sayaka found themselves walking to Mitakihara Middle School, although Kyoko didn't want anything to do with the place in the slightest bit.

"Man, I hate school". Kyoko declared with disgust. " You got to listen to teachers, you can't sleep, and the food is HORRIBLE. I mean, I may not be the best one to argue about food and where it comes from, but COME ON, I deserve some quality food, and I swear I will kill anyone who gets in my way of a meal of quality. Why on Earth do WE have to go back after we've been let free? By the way, that reminds me." Kyoko took out a box of pocky and opened it. "Want one?" Kyoko asked.

Sayaka declined. "Because," Sayaka answered, "Mami wants to meet us there after school, and I told her I wanted to do my homework first, and it wasn't helping that YOU kept bugging me and asking me to do your homework for you!"

Kyoko sighed, popped a stick of pocky into her mouth and declared, "More for me then."

Sayaka then realized something. "Kyoko, another thing, Mami told me that this is super important, and she wants to talk to the both of us, so no wisecracks from you, got it?" Kyoko rolled her eyes at the thought of going back to school. "I make no promises." Kyoko then got a death glare from Sayaka and then decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being. "Fine, I'll do things your way. Lead the way, blue-head."

When Kyoko and Sayaka reached the school, they saw Mami waiting for them.

"Do you guys ever feel like the world is changing? Like you're being called for something bigger?" Mami asked. "Because, I have this feeling that I'm being called back to fight for something, to protect and help people, and I've been called back to those old days."

"Mami"? Kyoko asked with some concern, "What are you talking about?"

"Look at your hands." Mami answered. All three girls looked at their hands and saw that each of them were wearing rings on their ring finger and their fingernail had a marking. Their eyes widened. Mami held out her hand, and revealed her Soul Gem. "This is what we once were. We once had great power, fighting those that set out to hurt people, and be a force for good."

Sayaka's eyes lit up. She raised her arm, and Kyoko followed suit with a sigh. Their Soul Gems appeared as well. All three girls took their Soul Gems, and immediately their school uniforms turned into their magical girl garb, and their weapons fell from the sky into their hands.

"Does this mean…?" Sayaka asked.

Suddenly a voice answered, "Yes it does."

The girls looked up at the sky to see that floating above them, in the center of a pink sunflower, at the end of a road of pink flowers from the night sky, their friend Madoka Kaname. However this time, her appearance was different. She was wearing a white dress as opposed to her normal school uniform, her hair was now long and free flowing, her

Shoes were now white heels with wings on their sides, and her eyes were a shining gold color. There was no denying it, Madoka Kaname had been restored to her rightful place in the world: as the beacon of hope for all magical girls. As Ultimate Madoka.

"Madoka! You're back and ready to help all the magical girls now, aren't ya?" Sayaka was the first to break the silence, and she was pleased to see Madoka back in her rightful place heading The Law of Cycles.

"Yes", Madoka replied. "I am the hope of all magical girls. I will be there to make sure no magical girls ever fall into despair. I will make sure that all magical girls are smiling until the very end."

"What about us?" Mami asked. "Since we're magical girls again, what are we to do?"

"Mami, don't fret," Madoka answered. "No matter what happens, evil will show its ugly face, and as magical girls, it's our duty to help people, and save them from the evils they may not see, whatever those evils may be.

Mami's eyes lit up, a smile came to her face, and she looked at her Soul Gem. "I see. So this is what this gem means, and I remember how I became a magical girl." Suddenly, a thought came to Mami. "If I remember how I became a magical girl…what about Kyubey and the Incubators?"

Madoka only smiled at Mami's question, "I know what their plan is, and I know why they seek out those who desire to become magical girls. I say let Kyubey grant wishes. Because as long as there is evil in the world, there will always be those who wish to fight it. And I will serve to make sure those who do become magical girls never despair, never fret, and know that there is someone looking out for them, and that they are never alone."

Sayaka's smile grew more and more as Madoka continued to speak. "Yeah, that's right." Sayaka then took her cutlass and raised it skyward. We're Puella Magi, The greatest magical girls around! And I, Sayaka Miki, along with Kyoko Sakura and Mami Tomoe, will hold nothing back as we fight witches, wraiths, nightmares, and any and all evils that threaten to terrorize Mitakihara Town!

Kyoko just sighed. "So, we get to fight evil, huh? I just hope that these actually put up a fight. I hate weaklings." She then turned to Madoka. "Madoka, all this talk about helping other magical girls and all, I have to ask. Are you saying that basically…you are now God?"

Madoka thought for a moment. "Honestly", Madoka declared, "I don't care about that. The only thing I want to do is be able to help all magical girls of the world smile. I want all magical girls to be able to make a wish and know that somebody is looking out for them. I want all the magical girls of the world to know that no matter what path they make take after they make their wish, they are not alone and that they will _never_ be alone."

Kyoko could only shrug. "Fair enough, I guess."

A realization came to Sayaka, along with a look of concern on her face. "Madoka, they may not remember everything that's happened, but I remember vividly. What about Homura? What have you done with her?"

Madoka thought for a moment on what to say. She may have regained her powers, but she also regained her memories of all Homura had done, and the world she had made. But Madoka felt like Homura deserved a chance. So, Madoka had made her decision, and the tension before her announcement could be felt for miles.

"Sayaka, everyone," Madoka announced. "Homura is still in this world. I placed her here so she can live in her own life."

"WHAT!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Madoka answered with a smile, "Homura has been through a lot, and I want her to live for herself for once. This wasn't easy for me. Homura won't be a magical girl, but I'll leave the option open for her to make a wish. That way, she will be able to be a magical girl for her own reasons, and she can fight, laugh, live, and love the way she wants, and she will be able to live a nice and happy life."

Sayaka mulled and pondered over the words of her best friend, and finally she conceded. "Fair enough, Madoka. I guess you're onto something." Sayaka then looked at her cutlass. "But", Sayaka added. "I still have my reservations about Homura. And if she ever tries to make a plan to take your powers from you…I will make sure she will never try to usurp you again."

Madoka was shocked by Sayaka's words, but she composed herself shortly after. "Very well, Sayaka. I understand." Madoka smiled. "I just hope Homura can have a nice, happy life." Madoka began to ascend to the heavens.

"Madoka, where are you going?!" Sayaka asked.

"Don't worry, everyone!" Madoka answered. "I'm heading off to meet other magical girls that need me. Soon, all the magical girls of the world will now that, as they help spread hope and cheer and fight for all that is good in the world, they will have somebody looking for hope for them as well, and they will never be alone. But don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll be back for you all soon!" And with a smile on her face, Madoka was gone.

All three girls felt a bit better after hearing Madoka's words, and they all looked to the night sky.

"Well," Mami said to break the silence. "I guess we'll have to work extra hard to protect Mitakihara Town. But the three of us can do that."

"Yeah," Sayaka added. "I guess you're right".

As the three girls continued to look at the moon and the stars, Kyoko moved to Sayaka's side. "Hey, Sayaka." Kyoko whispered. "You know how you said you'll make sure Homura will never try to usurp Madoka again? Whatever your plan is…I'm listening."


End file.
